


Tell me Dani, what will your first thought be when you think of this case?

by aspiring_writer17



Category: The Fall (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 05:30:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3278537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aspiring_writer17/pseuds/aspiring_writer17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One shot between Dani and Stella</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell me Dani, what will your first thought be when you think of this case?

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all like it - it's my first attempt at writing any type of story so please be nice! If you have any comments / constructive criticism, they are greatly appreciated.
> 
> I originally wrote it with, erm, how do I put this?... Stella getting a bit more enjoyment at the end, but I felt this was more... angsty? I dunno, anyway - hope I made the right decision in taking it out.
> 
> Also I would just like to say thank you to Jonzey for inspiring me to write this. I LOVE your Dani/Stella fic - so much so that I wanted to write my own! <3

Dani walked through the PSNI building and over to the office she had visited so many times before, heart quickening slightly like it usually did when she came face-to-face with its occupier. This time felt different though, this time would be the final time. During her stay in Northern Ireland, Dani had never thought about her leaving for London when the case was over. She was too preoccupied with how she made her feel, at the butterflies in her stomach when she spoke to her, how she felt under her icy blue gaze. She had been too preoccupied with the case, learning as much as she could under her wing. What would it be like now, after she had gone? No woman to look up to, to learn from. No more feeling important as a ‘right-hand man’. She sighed, took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

“Yes?” came the silky voice from the other side of the door.

Dani rolled her eyes at her reaction, knees becoming that little bit weaker. She entered her office and at once her senses were overpowered. The smell of jasmine, the warmth of her smile, the heat of her gaze. Detective Superintendent Stella Gibson.

“Dani, I was just coming to find you, I was hoping to see you before I left,” she said, her silky voice complimenting her silky blouse perfectly and making the butterflies in Dani’s stomach fly faster.

“Ma’am?” Dani asked, Stella’s compliment, at least that’s how Dani took it, doing nothing to vanquish her nerves.

“Take a seat,” Stella said, gesturing to the chair in front of her desk, giving nothing away. Dani did as she was told and sat down, twiddling her thumbs, watching Stella pack up the remaining items in her office.

“What time’s your flight ma’am?” she asked, trying to ease some of the tension she felt by trying to start a conversation.

“Not for a couple of hours,” Stella replied, giving Dani the same smirk she gave her when she spontaneously came out to her.

“Something funny ma’am?” Dani asked, thinking the same back then but being too scared to ask.

“Just the satisfaction of knowing that I was right in my thoughts about you,” Stella replied, picking up the red Jezebel nail polish that Dani had bought for her, examining it before deciding to pocket it. Dani sat there, watching whilst trying to understand what it was that Stella meant by that.

“Excuse me ma’am?” she stammered, unable to think of anything.

“You need to learn to control your actions, don’t let your feelings show through your mask.” Stella replied, taking a seat behind her desk and running a hand through her hair in one smooth motion.

“My feelings?” Dani asked her, dread filling her at the thought that Stella knew how she felt for her, that she had had the biggest crush on her since she arrived in Belfast.

“You’re a good Officer, Dani,” Stella told her, “one of the best here in fact.”

“Thank you ma’am,” Dani replied, blushing but confused as to where the conversation was going.

“You could go far in the Service,” Stella continued, “but I have noticed certain traits about you that I feel will hold you back. I was the same when I was an Officer, until someone called me up on it. I feel I should offer you the same advice someone once gave me.”

“Certain traits, ma’am?” Dani asked, unsure of whether to be relieved that the conversation was steering away from where she thought it was going, or concerned that Stella was about to list all of her faults.

“Yes... You’re too compassionate,” Stella said brazenly. Dani lifted her eyebrows,

“Is that a bad thing?” Stella smiled, and Dani realised that she had not seen the Superintendent smile nearly enough during her stay here.

“No, not at all, it’s an incredibly good thing. But during the job, you need to learn how to compartmentalise.”

“I don’t understand, ma’am,” Dani admitted.

“I’ve been studying you Ferrington,” Stella said and Dani felt herself shudder under her gaze. Stella paused for a moment, as though she was weighing up her next words carefully. “Please don’t misunderstand me, Dani. You are incredibly good in your role, don’t think I haven’t noticed that, I wouldn’t have chosen you as my right-hand-man if you weren’t. You have done a remarkable job, thank you.” Dani smiled warmly, pleased that Stella had recognised her hard work. “But I’ve also noticed some... mannerisms, that I feel you would do best to address if you want to progress in the force. That morning at the Sarah Kay crime scene, you were particularly distracted. You were not at your best,” she said bluntly and Dani felt herself blush. “Other officers at your level may not have noticed, but the people you need to impress if you want to progress, did.”

“They thought that?” Dani asked her, embarrassed.

“Yes,” Stella said matter-of-factly, not even batting an eyelid. Dani was going to miss her honestly.

“I see,” Dani said quietly, wishing she could go back to that morning and tell herself to toughen up.

“Dani,” Stella said softly, taking Dani by surprise, “I know you’re an exceptionally good Officer, but you can be better. It’s why I’m here now, telling you this.” Dani nodded in understanding. “I’ve managed to repair the damage, chosen you as my supporting officer, and you’ve done a good job, an excellent one in fact. You helped us find and arrest Spector when our surveillance team lost him, picked up on Nancy’s comments which helped us find Rose and... personally, you have never let me down, showing me loyalty when you didn’t even know me with your actions in my hotel room, completing every job I’ve asked of you impeccably. A part of me wishes I could take you with me, back to London,” she smiled.  

Dani took in what Stella was telling her with surprise. She had had her suspicions that Stella couldn’t be as steely as she let on at work, that there must be a softer side to her, one that she let very few people see. She never once thought that she would be the one that Stella chose to let her guard down around, and she felt more than grateful. She also wished that she could in fact follow Stella to London, to continue to learn from her, continue to impress her.

“But now that I am leaving,” Stella continued, bringing Dani back to reality, “you’ll not have me to help you anymore. You need to do it on your own.”

“Can I ask you something ma’am? Why did you choose me? If you thought I was weak?” Dani asked, suddenly confused by Stella’s actions.

Stella smiled again, “I never said I thought you were weak Dani, quite the opposite in fact. Like I told you before, I needed someone, someone I could depend on. I admired your honestly at admitting your mistake during the events that led up to Sarah Kay’s murder, the loyalty you showed to me. And as I said, you remind me of myself.”

“Thank you ma’am, I think I’ve learned a lot,” Dani told her.

Stella gave her a small nod, “Yes, you have, but there’s a difference between learning and doing.”

Stella rose from the seat behind her desk and came to sit in a chair nearer to Dani, so that the table was no longer between them, the same chair that Dani was sat in when she came out to Stella.

“Tell me something,” she said, almost seductively and Dani swallowed nervously, “what’s the first thing you think of when you think of the Sarah Kay murder?”

Dani thought for a moment before replying truthfully. “Her eyes, ma’am.”

Stella smiled a sad smile, “I thought so.”

“Ma’am, I know you said I need to compartmentalise, but, how exactly do I do that?”

“Distraction. Thinking of something else.” A slight pause. “Sex,” Stella said, and Dani involuntarily lifted her head at the word.

“Is that how you compartmentalise?” Dani asked, suddenly feeling brave.

“It’s one of the techniques I use, yes,” Stella said unashamedly. “You need something that can grab your attention, help you switch off from the case, something to make you feel alive. What’s the first thing that comes to mind when you think of this case?”

Dani thought for a moment before coming to a conclusion. “Her eyes... and him,” she said quietly, feeling ashamed at her weakness and looking down at her hands. Stella seemed to notice this and inched her chair closer to Dani.

“Look at me,” she said softly, taking Dani’s hands in her own, Dani gasping at the heat of Stella’s fingers on her skin, at the way her hands burned her legs through the material of her jeans. Dani lifted her head and looked into the cool gaze of Stella Gibson, their bodies mere inches apart. It was strange how her icy blue eyes felt so warm, how her intense gaze felt so soft. “You’re not weak Dani, you have the capacity to empathise, to feel. You just need to know when to use it. A crime scene is not the place. A crime scene is where you need to remain strong, to bury your feelings. Do you understand what I’m telling you?” Dani nodded, trying her best to maintain eye contact and to not look away, hoping that her palms were not becoming clammy.

“When do I use it ma’am?”

“Try other lines of police business. For me, it was helping rape victims come to terms with what happened to them. Eventually you will see that your ability to empathise isn’t a weakness, but a strength. It’s one of the only advantages of being a woman in this career, I think. Your superiors will be impressed at how you have power over your emotions, at how you can handle different situations with complete control. Combine that with your impeccable instinctive and you will make a fine Detective Superintendent one day.”

Dani felt herself blushing once more. “You really think that ma’am?”

Stella shook her head, gave her a small, possibly unconscious, brush of her thumb, “I don’t think, Dani, I know.” The intense gaze of her boss was becoming too much for her and she realised with a start that she didn’t want Stella to leave, she still needed her, to learn from, to guide her... wanted to continue feeling things she wasn’t supposed to feel for her. They were interrupted by a knock at the door.

“Come in,” Stella said, her eyes never leaving Dani’s. The door opened and Matt Eastwood cleared his throat. Dani sat up straight, inching away from Stella, moving her hands away and breaking eye contact. Stella however, let her hands remain where they were, resting atop of Dani’s thighs. Dani realised that she was already hiding her feelings, hiding whatever it was they just shared from Eastwood whilst Stella stood her ground, she could feel her eyes continue to burn into her.

“Car’s ready to take you to the airport Stella,” he said, picking up her box of things before, glancing at their position. Dani could tell he was weighing up the situation, wondering what was happening between the two women, she was wondering it herself. “I’ll be outside... leave you two alone,” he said with a smirk of his own and shut the door with a snap.

Dani could feel the tension between them at once, the silence deafening. Something was happening, she knew that much, she just didn’t know what. With a surprise, Stella sighed, removed her hands from Dani’s legs and stood up.

“I guess that’s my cue to leave,” she said, leaving Dani sat in her chair, missing her closeness immediately. _Damn you Eastwood,_ she thought.

Stella walked over to behind her desk once more and put on her coat. “What did you come to see me for?” she asked Dani.

“Ma’am?” Dani asked, unable to think of anything else but how close they were a few seconds ago. Stella smirked once more.

“You came to my office, you must have been coming for something,” she said.

Dani stood up, feeling foolish. “Only to say thank you ma’am, and goodbye.” Stella gave Dani a look, one that showed slight disappointment which confused Dani. Stella quickly hid it though as she smiled.

“It’s been a pleasure, Dani.” For the fourth time, Dani could feel herself blush before suddenly realising that now was the time to say goodbye to Stella, to her mentor, her crush.

“Dani,” Stella began.

“Yes ma’am?”

“One more thing before I go... seize opportunities when they present themselves. Don’t just assume you won’t be fruitful in your endeavours.” Dani frowned at what Stella was saying to her before she realised that she was making her way towards the door. Dani swallowed her nerves and followed her, knowing that this was it, this was her chance to say thank you.

“Ma’am?” she said nervously, placing herself in between the door and Stella to stop her from leaving. Stella gave her a look that Dani had seen her give to other people before, eyebrows slightly raised, mouth slightly open in surprise. A look that said she was both shocked at someone telling her what to do and impressed that they had stood up to her. “Ma’am, I meant what I said before. I wanted to thank you for giving me the opportunity to work under...” Dani trembled for a split second at another smirk from Stella, “... _with_ you ma’am. Thank you for believing I can be a good Officer... I’m going to miss having you around,” she said, sounding braver than she felt.

Stella smiled at her and leant in close to her ear. “It’s a shame you never got a chance to work under me... I think we both would have enjoyed that,” she whispered, pulling away slightly but standing closer than she had been before. Dani could barely believe what she had just heard. Her stomach flipped and her legs once more turned to jelly. Stella leaned in closer, testing the water, seeing if Dani would pull away. Her gaze was so intense that Dani felt like she was under a microscope, pulling away was the last thing on her mind. She could feel her heart beat wildly in her chest, as though it was trying to escape. All she could do was flit her eyes between Stella’s and her lips, both inching closer by the second.

“I think so too,” she heard herself say, her body taking over from her mind, telling Stella what she truly desired. Stella held her gaze, keeping them at the same distance apart.

“Seize the opportunity, Dani,” she ordered. Dani’s eyes widened in acknowledgement and all of a sudden everything clicked into place. Of course Stella knew how she felt about her, it’s why she told her to not let her true feelings show thorough her mask, why she looked disappointed when Dani didn’t tell her how she felt. Maybe it was why Stella smirked at her when she came out to her in this very office mere days before, maybe she knew that one day this would happen between them. She'd been waiting, she realised, for Dani to initiate something between them. The only problem was, she never did. Was that, at least in part, why she had chosen Dani to be her Supporting Officer? To bring them closer? Could they have had this moment days, weeks, before if Dani had been brave enough to instigate it? Dani thought back to the time she walked in on Stella getting undressed in the bathroom. Dani wanted nothing more than to walk over to her and help her out of her Met uniform, kiss her like she had never wanted to kiss anyone before. Would she have let her? Did she continue to get undressed in front of her to tempt her, see if she would do just that? Was she not leaving the bathroom before Stella called her back? Continued to unbutton her shirt, slowly, seductively even?

“Why didn’t you?” Dani asked Stella, her breath hot on her lips.

“Why didn’t I what?” Stella asked her, not pulling away, faces centimetres apart.

“Why didn’t you seize the opportunity? Why wait for me?”

“I wanted you to know that you can get what you want... what you desire... if you take the opportunity.” Dani swallowed thickly, impressed at the many ways Stella had managed to impart her wisdom on her. Stella gave her a look, one that said ‘I’m waiting’. Dani held her gaze for a split second longer, psyching herself up, before crashing her lips into Stella’s.

Dani inhaled sharply, her legs giving way to find Stella’s toned frame holding her up, pushing her back against the door. Her head was swimming, she couldn’t think but somehow her body was managing to take the lead, to kiss her back, swirl her tongue against Stella’s, nip teasingly at her lip. Her hands felt for Stella’s slim waist, fingers brushing against her toned muscles. Her hands roamed upwards, to her perfectly formed breasts before she found strong hands around her wrists, forcing them away from Stella’s body and back to her own sides, telling her that she was still in charge. Stella’s lips trailed from Dani’s to her neck, down towards her collar bone, to the opening of her shirt. Dani felt Stella let go of her wrists, only to now find her hands roaming her own sides, brushing over her own breasts.

“Oh my God,” Dani breathed, scarcely daring to believe that this was happening. She had often dreamt that one day Stella would kiss her, even fantasised about it on lonely nights. Spector had gotten it wrong, she thought, the reality was so much better than the fantasy. Stella knew exactly when to increase the intensity, when to pull away and Dani knew she was in complete control, like she was at everything else. Dani knew that at any moment someone could walk in on them but the more Stella’s hands roamed her body, fingers brushed her nipples through her shirt, the more she found she didn’t care. Stella’s hands found their way downwards, popping the button on her jeans and sliding her zip down effortlessly.

“Ma’am?” Dani whispered, pausing for a second to look at Stella.

“You have a problem with this, Ferrington?” Stella asked, sliding her hand into her pants and brushing against her. Dani couldn’t have stifled the moan that left her lips even if she had wanted to.

“I didn’t think so,” Stella smirked, continuing in her actions, with Dani knowing that she was undeniably wet. Stella’s fingers expertly curled and flicked against Dani and Dani realised that she must have done this before. It didn’t surprise her really; Stella Gibson was a woman who got what she wanted. Dani took Stella’s face in her hands and pulled her in for another kiss, trying to make up for her previous shyness. If she thought her senses were overwhelmed when she first walked into her office, they were now. Stella’s soft lips against her own, her smooth tongue in her mouth, the scent of Jasmine making her feel drunk, the weight of her body pinning her to the door, her fingers curling, teasing, bringing her closer to that edge she so desperately craved. Dani brought her hands down again, brushing over Stella’s breasts, finding their way to Stella’s skirt, hoisting it up past her hips and pushing her lacy underwear aside. Stella’s free hand found her own and brushed it away once more. Dani was having none of it though, she had dreamt of this ever since she first laid eyes on the Detective. Dani grabbed Stella’s wrist with one hand whilst her free hand moved back between her legs. Dani was pleasantly surprised by the amount of moisture she felt there when she let her finger slowly but firmly stroke the length of Stella. She heard Stella moan into her mouth as her fingers danced the most intimate dance over her. Dani suppressed a smirk, Stella wasn’t the only one who knew their way around a woman’s body. In the back of her mind, Dani knew that Stella should have left by now, that they were playing with fire by staying in her office for too long but the more they moaned into each other’s mouths, the more their fingers were gliding effortlessly, she found the more that thought disappeared. Too soon, Stella had her on the edge of climax. God, she wanted this to last, wished that Stella was leaving tomorrow instead, wished she could have a whole night with her. Her fingers entwined with Stella’s as she tried to hold back her orgasm, trying to draw it out.

“Let go,” Stella told her, pressing a finger firmly against Dani. Dani didn’t need telling twice, letting Stella guide her into a powerful release. Stella held her as she came, supporting her as once again her legs gave way beneath her. Dani let her hold her until her breathing was under control.

“That was...” she breathed.

“I know,” Stella said softly, tucking some hair behind her ear. “I should be going,” Stella told her, taking her hand out of Dani’s pants and doing her jeans back up.

“But you haven’t-” Dani began, realising where her own hand still was, realising that she wasn’t going to be able to return the favour, to see Stella crumble under her touch.

“I know,” Stella said again, this time with a hint of regret in her voice. She wrapped a hand around Dani’s wrist and removed it from between her own legs, drawing breath at the loss of contact. She pulled her skirt back down over her hips, ran a hand through her hair and straightened up to look at Dani, the steely exterior back in a flash.

“Tell me Dani, what will your first thought be when you think of this case?” she asked her.

Dani had to suppress a smirk of her own as she answered. “You, ma’am,” she told her truthfully.

Stella leant into her and reached into Dani’s back pocket, taking out her phone. Stella typed something into it before sliding it back where she found it. “Let me know if you’re ever in London, Ferrington, we could have one hell of a sweet night,” she smirked before reaching for the door handle.

Dani swallowed, already excited at the possibility, however small it may be. “I will,” she said, stepping out of the way, unwillingly letting her go.

“It’s been a pleasure, Dani. Take care of yourself.”

“You too, goodbye ma’am.”

Stella smirked one last time, “I think we’re on first name terms now Dani. Please... Stella,” she said before exiting the office, but not before placing a tender hand on Dani’s arm.

Dani sighed as she heard the door snap shut behind her, noticing that the scent of jasmine left with its owner. She leant back against the door, no longer having the weight of Stella against her, slightly shocked by the abrupt exit. No longer than thirty seconds ago she was coming undone at her touch, then again no longer than ten minutes ago was she dreaming of what had just happened. She took her phone out of her pocket and scrolled through the contacts until she found Stella’s entry. She smiled to herself as she read ‘Stella (ma’am)’ along with her mobile number. She sighed again and slid down the door so that she was sitting on the floor. Frowning, realising that she was sat on something, she reached underneath her and felt something in her back pocket. Taking it out, she smiled again as she saw the red Jezebel nail polish. She tapped a message on her phone and sent it to her new contact before smiling contently.

Somewhere, she knew Stella would open it and smirk at what she had written – ‘Looking forward to our sweet night... Stella x’.             


End file.
